There is an interest in employing cash alternatives in a variety of environments. Such cash alternatives can include, for example, payment devices such as payment cards and the like. Cash alternatives are sometimes used within an infrastructure, such as a transit infrastructure (e.g., subway, metro, or underground; bus system). In some such applications, a top-up transaction requires a change in behavior, as compared to a normal transaction. For example, the person might normally perform a simple “tap and go” transaction (i.e., present the card or other payment device in a contactless manner) to travel on a transit system, but when the time came that a top-up was required, the person might need to go to a kiosk or other location in order to carry out that transaction.